Ένας συγγενής πνεύμα
by Lady-Gizzy
Summary: A Severus Snape και Hermione Granger Γάμος δίκαιο φαντασίας, που μετά τον πόλεμο έχει τελειώσει και το φως έχει κερδίσει!
1. Chapter 1

λίγο ποιηματάκι για σας βάσει του δικαίου του γάμου ... Παρακαλώ μελετήστε, μου συνηθίζει να ενημερώσεις πραγματικά γρήγορα γιατί δουλεύω 45 ώρες εβδομάδες και έχω μια μαζική κοινωνική ζωή! (* βήχας - δεν - βήχας *)

I δική naff όλα, εκτός από το οικόπεδο, αλλά ακόμη και αυτό ανήκει στην φαντασία μου πραγματικά.

----

Με λίγα λόγια, ρηχά ανάσες, το παχύ ελεφαντόδοντο περγαμηνή χρωματισμένη από την πτώση των δακτύλων και εκφορτώνονται απαλά στην πινακίδα κάτω.

..''Όχι''που ψιθύρισε, ανακινώντας το κεφάλι της στην απιστία.

''Τι είναι αυτό "Mione;''Ron έδαφος μέσω μιας μπουκιάς της ομελέτα. Δεν έλαβε απάντηση, καθώς παρακολουθούσα Hermiones μάτια κτύπημα μακριά από την περγαμηνή και συναντώνται με εκείνες ενός συγκεκριμένου καθηγητή.

"'Mione; Ερμιόνη! Είσαι ακόμα ακούει; Απάντησέ μου!''

Ερμιόνη Σάββατο, σιωπούν. Ron πιάνονται την περγαμηνή από τον gasped άδειο πιάτο και όπως ο ίδιος το διάβασε.

Αγαπητέ Miss Granger,

Εκ μέρους του Υπουργείου Magic θα ήθελα να ευχαριστήσω βαθύτατα και σας συγχαρώ για τις προσπάθειές σας για την εξασφάλιση της ασφάλειας του Χάρι Πότερ και άλλες φορές κατά τη διάρκεια αυτών των σοβαρών αγώνα στην κοινότητά μας. Θεωρούμε ότι έχετε αφιερωμένο πολύ από το χρόνο σας στη διάσωση του wizarding κόσμος και πιστεύω ότι σας αξίζει να αποζημιωθεί για τις προσπάθειές σας. Τα προσωπικά σας Gringotts λογαριασμός έχει πιστωθεί με 5000 galleons ως χάρη σε εσάς και όλα όσα έχουν κάνει για τη Μεγάλη Βρετανία.

Δυστυχώς, λόγω των ζημιών από τις δύο πλευρές της μάχης, την εξαιρετικά έξυπνο muggleborn και μισή το αίμα του πληθυσμού της Μεγάλης Βρετανίας να έχει μειωθεί σε σχεδόν δεν υπάρχει. Το Υπουργείο έχει, συνεπώς, ενός νέου νόμου στην πράξη η αρχή σύμφωνα με την οποία πενήντα πιο ευφυή οδηγοί θα πρέπει να απαιτείται από το νόμο να παντρεύονται τους εξίσου ευφυής ομολόγου. Ελπίζουμε ότι η ψήφιση αυτού του νόμου θα φέρει μια νέα γενιά εξαιρετικά έξυπνο λογισμικό και μάγισσες στην ύπαρξη.

Μπορείτε να έχει επιλεγεί ο σύζυγος της ισότητας των μυστικών για τον εαυτό σας και το Υπουργείο θα ήθελα να σας συγχαρώ για να σας υπόσχεση γάμου ...

Καθηγητής Severus Snape, Master of Potions.

Σε αυτό το σημείο, Ron στραγγαλισμένη πίσω ένα εξέτασε και Yell Ερμιόνη, που φαίνεται να είναι ακόμη σε λειτουργία σε Snape. Ο κλόνισε το κεφάλι του και προσβλέπει στην επιστολή.

Μπορείτε τόσο κατετάγη η δεύτερη πιο ευφυή muggleborn ή το μισό του αίματος του οδηγού και των μαγισσών που βρίσκεται εντός των ορίων μαγικό της Μεγάλης Βρετανίας. Συγχαρητήρια! Ο γάμος πρέπει να λάβει χώρα πριν από τις 31 Οκτωβρίου, προκειμένου αυτή να ισχύει. Η αδυναμία να αποδεχθεί την πρόταση αυτή του γάμου θα καταλήξει είτε σε ένα ή και τα δύο από τα εμπλεκόμενα μέρη να WandS snapped και η πλήρης απομάκρυνση από το wizarding κόσμο.

Το Υπουργείο έχει επίσης δώσει μια γενναιόδωρη προίκα 10000 galleons να διαβιβαστούν στην μελλοντική σύζυγό σας την ημέρα του γάμου σας. Την ημέρα εκείνη, κάθε υπόλοιπο Gringotts λογαριασμούς ακόμη που έχετε στην κατοχή σας θα κλείσει και όλα τα κεφάλαια που μεταφέρονται απευθείας στο λογαριασμό του συζύγου σας. Θα επιδιώξει την άδειά του για να ανοίξει ένα νέο λογαριασμό και όλα τα ιδιωτικά κεφάλαια θα είναι ελεγχόμενη από αυτόν. Θα χρειαστεί επίσης να ζητήσει την άδεια του συζύγου σας αν θέλετε να σας επαναλάβει την εκπαίδευση μετά το έβδομο έτος στο Χόγκουαρτς Σχολή για μαγεία και μαγεία, και η άδεια πρέπει να ζητείται επίσης αν θέλετε να πάτε κατευθείαν στην απασχόληση.

Σας ευχόμαστε καλή τύχη στη νέα σου γάμου και ανυπομονώ να ακούσω από εσάς, σχετικά με την ημερομηνία κατά την οποία η Ένωση πρόκειται να πραγματοποιηθεί.

Με εκτίμηση,  
Meriadock Brockhouse  
Επικεφαλής των συζυγικών σχέσεων

''Ερμιόνη ... μπορούν να το κάνουν αυτό; Θέλω να πω, είναι ότι ακόμη και νομική τους φοιτητές να παντρεύονται καθηγητές;''

''Λοιπόν, φαίνεται ναι, Ron, Hermione''ψιθύρισε. ''Θέλω να μάθω τι συμβαίνει.''Glancing δημιουργίας αντιγράφων ασφαλείας στο κεφάλι τραπέζι, Ερμιόνη τώρα πρόσεξα ότι ο καθηγητής Snape είχε εγκαταλείψει την αίθουσα.

''Θα μιλήσω με McGonagall! Αυτή θα είναι σε θέση να μας βοηθήσει και να σταματήσουν να συμβεί αυτό.''Είπε ο Ron. Rang τη φωνή του με αποφασιστικότητα, αλλά Ερμιόνη μπορούν ακόμη να δείτε την ανησυχείτε χαραγμένα σε όλη το πρόσωπό του.

''Πραγματικά το ελπίζω Ron. Πραγματικά το ελπίζω.''

Ron ήταν συγκλονισμένο από το πόσο καλά Ερμιόνη πήρε με την προοπτική να είναι παντρεμένοι με την Νυχτερίδα. Ο παρέδωσε το γράμμα πίσω σε εκείνη και παρακολουθούσα όπως η ίδια εκ νέου το διαβάζουν, σχεδόν όπως αν ήταν σε έκσταση. Ξαφνικά, μια σπίθα φωτίζονται κατά την πορτοκαλί μάτια καθώς φώναζαν,''Τι στο διάολο; Θέλουν ΤΙ;'', μόνο για να γρήγορα silencio-ΕΔ από Ron, και σύρθηκε από τη μεγάλη αίθουσα να κλωτσούν και φωνάζουν στη σιωπή.

Καθηγητής Snape πτώση του κρουασάν να επανέλθει στην πλάκα του όπως διάβασε το γράμμα που μόλις είχε παραδοθεί από μια μεγάλη κουκουβάγια κέρατα.

Αγαπητέ καθηγητή Severus Snape,

Εκ μέρους του Υπουργείου Magic θα ήθελα να ευχαριστήσω βαθύτατα και σας συγχαρώ για τις προσπάθειές σας για την εξασφάλιση της ασφάλειας του Χάρι Πότερ και άλλες φορές κατά τη διάρκεια αυτών των σοβαρών αγώνα στην κοινότητά μας. Θεωρούμε ότι έχετε αφιερωμένο πολύ από το χρόνο σας στη διάσωση του wizarding κόσμος και πιστεύω ότι σας αξίζει να αποζημιωθεί για τις προσπάθειές σας. Τα προσωπικά σας Gringotts λογαριασμός έχει πιστωθεί με 5000 galleons ως χάρη σε εσάς και όλα όσα έχουν κάνει για τη Μεγάλη Βρετανία.

Δυστυχώς, λόγω των ζημιών από τις δύο πλευρές της μάχης, την εξαιρετικά έξυπνο muggleborn και μισή το αίμα του πληθυσμού της Μεγάλης Βρετανίας να έχει μειωθεί σε σχεδόν δεν υπάρχει. Το Υπουργείο έχει, συνεπώς, ένα νέο νόμο στα οποία ασκούν την αρχή πενήντα πιο ευφυή οδηγοί θα πρέπει να απαιτείται από το νόμο να παντρεύονται τους εξίσου ευφυής ομολόγου. Ελπίζουμε ότι η ψήφιση αυτού του νόμου θα φέρει μια νέα γενιά εξαιρετικά έξυπνο λογισμικό και μάγισσες στην ύπαρξη.

Μπορείτε να επιλέξετε μια γυναίκα της ισότητας των μυστικών για τον εαυτό σας και το Υπουργείο θα ήθελα να σας συγχαρώ για να σας υπόσχεση γάμου ...

Miss Hermione Granger

Μπορείτε τόσο κατετάγη η δεύτερη πιο ευφυή muggleborn ή το μισό του αίματος του οδηγού και των μαγισσών που βρίσκεται εντός των ορίων μαγικό της Μεγάλης Βρετανίας. Συγχαρητήρια! Ο γάμος πρέπει να λάβει χώρα πριν από τις 31 Οκτωβρίου, προκειμένου αυτή να ισχύει. Η αδυναμία να αποδεχθεί την πρόταση αυτή του γάμου θα έχει ως αποτέλεσμα είτε ένα από τα δύο εμπλεκόμενα μέρη της WandS είναι snapped και η πλήρης απομάκρυνση από το wizarding κόσμο.

Το Υπουργείο έχει επίσης δοθεί Miss Granger μια γενναιόδωρη προίκα 10000 galleons να περάσει πάνω σας την ημέρα του γάμου σας. Την ημέρα εκείνη, κάθε υπόλοιπο Gringotts λογαριασμούς που ανήκουν σε Miss Granger πρέπει να είναι κλειστά και τα κεφάλαια που τοποθετούνται απευθείας στο δικό σας λογαριασμό. Miss Granger θα ζητήσει την άδειά σας για να ανοίξει ένα νέο λογαριασμό και όλα τα ιδιωτικά κεφάλαια θα πρέπει να ελέγχεται από εσάς. Θα πρέπει επίσης να ζητήσει την άδειά σας αν θέλει να επαναλάβει την εκπαίδευση μετά το έβδομο έτος στο Χόγκουαρτς Σχολή για μαγεία και μαγεία ή αν θέλει να προχωρήσει άμεσα στην απασχόληση.

Σας ευχόμαστε καλή τύχη στη νέα σου γάμου και ανυπομονώ να ακούσω από εσάς, σχετικά με την ημερομηνία κατά την οποία η Ένωση πρόκειται να πραγματοποιηθεί.

Με εκτίμηση,  
Meriadock Brockhouse  
Επικεφαλής των συζυγικών σχέσεων

Snapes μάτια τυλίγονται για να ικανοποιηθούν αυτές της Μις Granger, όπως η ίδια τον εξέτασε με μια έκφραση του φόβου και έλλειψης. Ο καταπόσεως βαθιά, καθώς έβλεπε την αιματηρή κόκκινο-επικεφαλής της ρήξης η επιστολή από το χέρι της. Σύντομα ότι επρόκειτο να πρέπει να αντιμετωπίσουν αυτήν, αλλά προς το παρόν, το μόνο που χρειάζεται είναι να γυρίσω και να τα επιμελητήρια για ένα ποτό.

Severus περπατούσε γρήγορα στους διαδρόμους με το ιδιωτικό του επιμελητήρια. Αυτός έβγαλε ένα μπουκάλι Ogden της να εμπιστευτεί τον εαυτό του και χύνεται ένα μεγάλο ποτήρι. Ως την τελευταία σταγόνα πορτοκαλί υγρό ήταν κατάποσης, το τζάκι μετατραπεί πράσινο και άκουσε τη φωνή της Minerva Pierce και αν η σιωπή του lounge.

Severus''.''

Διευθύντρια'','', μου απάντησε.

Severus'', προτείνω παίρνεις τον εαυτό σου στο γραφείο μου τώρα.''McGonagall δεν ήχου θυμωμένος, Snape σκέψης όπως ο ίδιος τον εαυτό του για να ενισχυθεί το πράσινο στις φλόγες στο τζάκι του, αλλά περισσότερο ... ενδιαφερόμενο.

''Διευθύντρια, Miss Granger, Mister Weasley,''Severus χαιρετίστηκε ως ήσυχα εισήλθε η διευθύντρια του γραφείου.

''Αχ ... Mister Weasley, νομίζω ότι τα μαθήματα ξεκίνησαν περίπου πέντε λεπτά πριν,''μιλούσε Καθηγητής McGonagall ευγενικά στον Ron σε μια προσπάθεια να τον κάνει να εγκαταλείψει το γραφείο μου ευχαρίστηση.

Αλλά'', Καθηγητής ... Ερμιόνη ... Με χρειάζεται!''

''Είναι Εντάξει Ron, θα γίνει καλά. Πήγαινε στο διδάγματα και να λαμβάνουν όλες τις σημειώσεις μου θα πρέπει να αντιγράψετε από σας αργότερα.''Ερμιόνη αποφάσισε την καλύτερη πορεία δράσης ήταν να γνωρίσουν Ron μυαλό του εκτός της κατάστασης, τουλάχιστον μέχρι να φτάσει στο μαθήματα.

''Ναι, αν είστε σίγουροι ότι ...'' Ron ακούγεται αβέβαιο, αλλά δεν κατάφερα να ολοκληρώσω την φράση πριν από την Ερμιόνη διακοπεί.

''Είμαι βέβαιος Ron. Τώρα παρακαλώ ... Go!''Ερμιόνη ήταν να επιδεινωθεί με την όλη κατάσταση τώρα. Απλά ήθελα να μιλήσω για τους καθηγητές σε ιδιωτικό και θα έχει το όλο θέμα διευθετηθεί. Ron αποχώρησαν από την αίθουσα γρήγορα ως καθηγητής McGonagall άρχισε να μιλάει.

''Φαίνεται ότι ο εν λόγω νόμος δεν μπορεί να παρακαμφθεί », είπε ο καθηγητής McGonagall, τη φωνή, σκοτεινός.

Καθηγητής Snape άρχισαν να διαμαρτύρονται,''Δεν έχει ακόμη μεταξύ ενός καθηγητή και έναν φοιτητή;''

Δυστυχώς'', το Υπουργείο δεν βλέπει Miss Granger ως σπουδαστής πλήρους φοίτησης, οφείλεται στο γεγονός ότι η ίδια είναι εδώ από την δική της βούληση, και είναι δεκαεννέα ετών.''

Μπορείτε''φαίνεται να γνωρίζει πάρα πολλά για αυτό το δίκαιο Minerva,''Severus accusingly όπως είπε ο καθηγητής McGonagall κοιτούσαμε μέσα από τα μάτια στενέψει.

''Φοβάμαι, Severus, ότι μου είπαν σχετικά με αυτό το νόμο, αλλά ποτέ δεν ήμουν ο οποίος είπε ότι θα επηρεάσει.''

Όμως''δεν νομίζω να με ενημερώσουν;''Severus ζήτησε.

''Γιατί υπάρχει ανάγκη; Δεν πίστευα ότι κάθε φοιτητής θα μπορούσαν να εμπλακούν.''

''Όπως βλέπετε, που σαφώς θα μπορούσε, ούτως''

''-Και λοιπόν;''Minerva διακοπεί, αναρωτιούνται πώς μια κατάσταση όπως αυτή θα μπορούσε να υλοποιηθεί.

Λοιπόν ...'' Τι προτείνετε, θα πρέπει να κάνουμε;''Snape απάντησε ενοχλημένος διεξοδικά σε γυναίκας η βλακεία.

Σας προτείνω'', ο καθηγητής Snape, που, όπως και Miss Granger ξεκινήσει το σχεδιασμό του γάμου σας.''

Ερμιόνη ξαφνικά επέστησε την προσοχή για άλλη μια φορά τον εαυτό της, μετά από συνεδρίαση ήσυχα σε μια γωνιά του γραφείου για τα τελευταία λεπτά.

Είπε,''Λοιπόν, θέλω να μου τρίμηνα. Ο κωδικός πρόσβασης, θα ήθελα να σας μιλήσω για μένα, Κύριε, είναι MEMOR vivo, θα είμαι σε εννέα και μετά από απόψε. Καλημέρα και στους δυο σας.''

Και με αυτό, Ερμιόνη εγκατέλειψε το δωμάτιο, κλείνοντας την πόρτα πίσω της ήσυχα.

A / N σκέψεις; Σχόλια; Stick τους σε μια ανασκόπηση και πες μου αν θες να συνεχίσεις ή μη. Σας ευχαριστώ .... Επίσης, αν αισθανθείτε σαν συνδέει Jeni-Ψηλή και βοηθώντας στη βήτα για μένα, πες μου σε μια αναθεώρηση / PM.

Τα cookies και αγάπη σε εκείνους που μου ρίχνετε μια γραμμή ..... x


	2. Chapter 2

Memor vivo''''Severus θα μπορούσε να έχει το ζωικό άλευρο την έννοια, αν ο κωδικός πρόσβασης. Η τεράστια δρύινα πόρτες στο κεφάλι κορίτσια επιμελητήρια αιωρούνται ανοικτή για να αποκαλύψετε Υπέροχα επιπλωμένο καθιστικό. ''Δεν κόκκινο και χρυσό Miss Granger;''Severus όπως ο ίδιος ζήτησε να ενισχυθεί το δωμάτιο  
''Ήταν, όμως ριζικά όταν έχω εδώ κάτι υποφερτό. Κόκκινο και χρυσό μπορούν να γίνονται όλο και πιο κουραστική μετά από πέντε χρόνια αλλά τίποτα δεν.''  
''Μ 'αρέσει, ανοιχτό πράσινο και λευκό. Καθαριότητα, ήρεμο χρώματα ... που σας ταιριάζουν Miss Granger.''  
''Ευχαριστώ κύριε. Φαίνεται σε μια καλύτερη διάθεση από σήμερα το πρωί''  
''Να βρω χρόνο να σκεφτεί κανείς ότι συχνά ανοίγει ο εγκέφαλος''Severus είπε, ηχεί εξαιρετικά φιλική προς Ερμιόνη της αυτιά.  
''Μέχρι τότε ... Τι πρέπει να γίνει καθηγητής εδώ;''  
Θα παντρευτώ''.''  
Η Ερμιόνη της gaped στόμα ανοιχτό καθώς σκεφτεί τι ο γάμος με τον καθηγητή Snape θα μπορούσε να γίνει. Θα είναι πάντα κρύο και σκληρό; Ή θα δείχνουν μια πλευρά της Ερμιόνης ότι ο ίδιος δεν είχε ποτέ δει; Ερμιόνη πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα ... υπήρχε μόνο ένας τρόπος για να μάθετε.

Ήταν μια εβδομάδα μετά τις Ερμιόνη είχε ανακάλυψαν ότι επρόκειτο για νέο γάμο δικαίου, λέξη και εξαπλώθηκε σαν φωτιά σε ολόκληρη τη σχολή. Ο Χάρι είχε στείλει μια επιστολή από την Ισπανία όπου και κατάρτισης ώστε να καταστεί ένα auror αναφέροντας τον τρόπο με τον οποίο επρόκειτο να στείλει μερικές από τις πιο αδίστακτες, εκπαιδευμένοι δολοφόνοι θα μπορούσε να βρεθεί σε «είδος» υπηρεσίες του υπουργείου αρμοδίων για την Οικογενειακή Σχέσεων, και Ron είχε αρχίσει να σκέφτομαι έτσι-δεν-ευφυείς τρόπους να σκοτώσουν τον καθηγητή Snape, και, Ερμιόνη πρότεινε,''Οι δύο εκατό περίπου μάρτυρες που θα σας δούμε σε στρύχνος Deadly κλίσεων του χυμό κολοκύθες στο πρωινό τραπέζι.''Ron είχε shrugged off γεγονός ότι ως «λεπτομέρεια».

Η Ερμιόνη ήταν το Σάββατο στη βιβλιοθήκη ανάγνωση σχετικά με το παραδοσιακό γάμο wizarding υπηρεσία και επιθυμούσε θα μπορούσε να έχει μία. Δυστυχώς, η υπηρεσία αυτή και Snape θα συμμετέχω σε αυτή τροποποιημένη υπηρεσία, η οποία περιλαμβάνει την τοποθέτηση μιας ισχυρής πίστης γοητεία, και μια ανίχνευση γοητεία διατίθενται στην Ερμιόνη για να εξασφαλιστεί η ίδια και ο σύζυγός της ήταν copulating τουλάχιστον μία φορά κάθε σαράντα οκτώ ώρες. Μου φάνηκε παράξενο σε πρώτη στην Ερμιόνη, στο γεγονός ότι η ίδια θα ήταν παντρεμένη με κάποιον είκοσι χρόνια το ανώτερο, αλλά δεν υπάρχει αμφιβολία ότι είχε σκεφτεί πάντα την πιο μελαγχολικές σκέψεις καθηγητής affectionately, που είδε το παρελθόν και περισσότερο από ένα ρόπαλο, και επικεντρώθηκε περισσότερο από το γεγονός ότι ήταν εξαιρετικά έξυπνη, εξαιρετικά καλή και αναζητεί τον άνθρωπο.  
''Είσαι έτοιμος να φύγει, Miss Granger.''  
Μάλιστα κύριε''.''Severus Ερμιόνη και θα είναι η ημέρα των δαπανών στο Hogsmeade μαζί ως που δεν ήταν φοιτητές Σαββατοκύριακο. Ο καιρός ήταν λαμπρή και η διαδρόμους πολύ ήσυχη είναι ότι ήταν εννέα το Σάββατο το πρωί. Δεν είχαν διακοπεί στο δρόμο έξω από το κάστρο.

Το ζεύγος ήταν το περπάτημα στο δρόμο προς τη Hogsmeade με κάπως άβολα σιωπή, Ερμιόνη έσπασα λέγοντας,  
''Έχω μερικά πράγματα που θα πρέπει να συλλέξουμε και σήμερα.''  
Όπως κι εγώ''Miss Granger.''  
Παρακαλώ Sir'',''Η Ερμιόνη ήταν ακόμη ελαφρώς νευρικό του άντρα δίπλα της,''Μπορείς να με λες Ερμιόνη.''  
Πολύ καλά''.''Απάντησε ο καθηγητής Snape, που μετατράπηκε σε υψηλό το δρόμο. ''Θέλω να σχολιάσω κάποια νέα quills.''  
''Φυσικά ο καθηγητής, πρέπει να κάνουμε για να πάμε Scrivenshafts;''  
''Ναι, αφού έχουμε να κάνουμε με κάποια πρωινό και αν θέλετε''  
''Αυτό θα ήταν υπέροχο Σερ.''Ερμιόνη, όπως είπε η ίδια αποχώρησε από την πόρτα καθηγητής Snape ήταν ανοικτή για την εκμετάλλευση.

Ερμιόνη αγαπούσε τη μυρωδιά του πένα κατάστημα. Ήταν σχεδόν τόσο καλό όσο ένα βιβλίο κατάστημα. Η περγαμηνή Ατλαντικού μέχρι θαυμάσιο στοιβάζονται έλασης σε φύλλα ή σε ειλητάρια. Ερμιόνη περπατούσε προς το πίσω μέρος του καταστήματος όπου φυλάσσονται οι φοιτητές και quills συλλέξει για τον εαυτό της. Στη συνέχεια πήγε να παραλάβετε μια στοίβα από περγαμηνή και ορισμένες βουλοκέρι.

Severus, από την άλλη πλευρά είχε άλλες ιδέες. Πήγε αμέσως στην αριστερή πλευρά της το μικρό κατάστημα, και συλλέγονται μερικές όμορφες παγώνι quills πούπουλο, ένα μπουκάλι καθένα από ασήμι, χρυσό και ιριδίζουσα μελάνη, πριν προβεί σε συλλογή το συνήθη quills φτερά αετού και ένα νέο μπουκάλι κόκκινο μελάνι.  
''Ερμιόνη; Έχετε τελειώσει;''  
''Ναι κύριε, νομίζω ότι έχω τα πάντα.''Ερμιόνη ακολούθησε Severus να σύρεται προς τον πάγκο και την τσάντα από την τσάντα.  
''Αυτό δεν θα είναι αναγκαίο, Ερμιόνη. Σήμερα, κάτι που αγοράζετε θα πληρώνουν.''  
Αλλά''Sir .. Δεν χρειάζεται να''  
''Αισθάνομαι ότι πρέπει. Τώρα, μου μεταφέρουν τις αγορές σας.''  
Σας ευχαριστώ Sir''.''Ερμιόνη Νόμιζα ότι είδα Severus' τα χείλη ιδιοτροπία ελαφρά σε γωνιές, αλλά κατέβηκε και πάλι σχεδόν υπερβολικά γρήγορα για να παρατηρήσετε. Είχε τα στοιχεία που ελίσσονται και που τους έξω από το κατάστημα. Η Ερμιόνη τον ακολούθησε σε ένα σάστισμα, όπου δεν διαπιστώνουν ότι επρόκειτο μέχρι να σταματήσει έξω από μια μικρή πόρτα.  
''Κύριε; Πού είμαστε;''  
''Βρισκόμαστε σε μια καφετέρια αγαπημένη μου Ερμιόνη, πάμε για ...'' Ο απαλά nudged Ερμιόνη από την πόρτα, είναι''δεν πρόκειται να σε πληγώσω.''  
Ερμιόνη άρχισε το μικρό κατάστημα για να δείτε μερικές συζητήσεις στρογγυλής τραπέζης με neat λίγο ναυτικό τραπεζομάντηλο στην κορυφή. Μερικοί άνθρωποι κάθονταν μόνοι, με έναν πίνακα με τους ίδιους αλλά υπήρχαν λίγα ζευγάρια.  
Ακολουθήστε με''''Snape όπως ο ίδιος είπε περπατούσες στο μέτωπο της Ερμιόνης και οδήγησε ένα μικρό σπειροειδή σκάλα που είχε προηγουμένως περάσει απαρατήρητη στην Ερμιόνη της μάτια. Οι εμφανίστηκε σε ένα μικρό δωμάτιο με λίγες άνετα καναπέδες και πολυθρόνες. Severus περπατούσε προς το παράθυρο και το Σάββατο προβλέπεται στο πλησιέστερο overstuffed προέδρου. Ερμιόνη πήρε την έδρα το αντίθετο όπως Severus χέρια της ένα μενού. ''Δεν θέλω να σας φοβάται να μου Ερμιόνη.''  
''Δεν είμαι σερ ».  
''Γιατί λοιπόν σας κάθε φορά που δειλιάζω βήμα κοντά σας;''  
''Λυπάμαι κύριε, είναι ακριβώς αυτό ... ξέρεις ... Δεν είναι κάθε μέρα έχω πει έχω να παντρευτεί τις πιο φοβούνταν καθηγητής σε όλες του Χόγκουαρτς.''  
Severus αφήστε μια βαθιά καγχάζω ξεφύγουν από τον λαιμό του''Είναι επίσης δεν καθημερινά ότι δεκαεννέα ετών, είναι μάγισσα είπε ότι είναι η δεύτερη πιο ευφυή στη Βρετανία. Θα πρέπει να είμαστε υπερήφανοι Ερμιόνη.''  
''Το ίδιο θα πρέπει να σας Σερ.''  
''Η Ερμιόνη, παρακαλώ ... ενώ δεν είμαστε στο σχολείο πιστεύω ότι είναι ότι καλύτερο μου τηλεφωνήσετε Severus. Τώρα, στη συνέχεια,''Severus άλλαξε η γραμμή της συνομιλίας,''Τι θα θέλατε να φάτε;''  
''ERM ... Θα πάρω ένα αμύγδαλο κρουασάν και ένα φλιτζάνι καφέ παρακαλώ.''  
''Πολύ καλή επιλογή νεαρή κοπέλα,''Severus Ερμιόνη έδωσε ένα μικρό χαμόγελο πριν κάλεσε αναφέρονται,''Richard; Δύο καφέδες και δύο αμύγδαλα κρουασάν παρακαλώ.''  
Severus''Βεβαίως, αμέσως. Χορήγηση στο λογαριασμό σας;''Richard ζήτησε όπως ο ίδιος ενισχυθεί πιο κοντά.  
Όπως''ανά συνήθη Richard.''  
Πολύ καλή Severus''''Richard χαμογέλασε και έφυγε το ζεύγος μόνο του, ακριβώς όπως οι πλάκες έφτασε στο τραπέζι. Η Ερμιόνη και Severus Σάββατο στην άνετη σιωπή για λίγο, τρώνε το πρωινό τους, μέχρι την Ερμιόνη μέσω σωληνώσεων,  
Severus'';''  
Ναι Ερμιόνη'';''  
''Λοιπόν, είναι ακριβώς αυτό, σας φαίνεται πολύ πιο πίσω που στις μέρες μας. Ξέρεις, καθώς ο πόλεμος έχει τελειώσει.''  
''Πιστεύω ότι Ερμιόνη. Δεν είμαι σε πλήρη δράκος γνωρίζετε.''  
Φυσικά δεν''.''Ερμιόνη είπε γρήγορα. ''Θα πρέπει να είναι καλό να ξέρεις ότι δεν χρειάζεται να σπιούνος που κρύβονται γύρω από το σύνολο των κάθε φορά περισσότερο.''  
Πόσοι''ενός άνδρα που πεθαίνουν της μνήμες είδες ακριβώς;''  
''Ουμμ .... όλοι τους πραγματικά. Harry τράβηξα εγώ και με τον Ron να το pensieve. Ποτέ δεν ήθελα να πω ότι στο σχολείο γιατί ήταν δάσκαλος μου, αλλά είμαι πολύ ευτυχής που ζεις.''  
Όπως''είμαι Ερμιόνη, όπως είμαι Ι.''

Το υπόλοιπο της ημέρας αφιερώθηκε συλλογή Εμπορικό και εκτελεί θελήματα, μόλις φτάσει την Ερμιόνη επιμελητήρια, είχε Ron για την εφόρμηση.  
''Αν χτυπήσω Ορκίζομαι Θα τον σκοτώσω.''  
Ron''.. σκάσε.''Ερμιόνη είπε ήρεμα ενώ η ίδια αποχώρησε από την πόρτα. Ron μόλις έφθανε στη μέση της αίθουσας, εξετάζοντας σοκαρισμένος. ''Λοιπόν; Θα έρθεις μέσα ή δεν είναι;''  
Ω''... Ναι.''Ron ακολούθησε Ερμιόνη μέσω της πόρτας και το Σάββατο προβλέπεται για το άσπρο καναπέ. Ερμιόνη βάλουμε αγροτεμάχια κάτω και πήγε να συναντήσει τον. Λοιπόν'';''  
Ron''Λοιπόν τι;''Ερμιόνη ζήτησε, να διασκεδάζει σε Ron της οργής.  
Λοιπόν''Πώς ήταν Ερμιόνη; Δεν σου κάνω κακό έκανε αυτός; Ηταν αυταρχικός; Μήπως αυτός να φωνάξει; Μήπως ο ...''  
''Ήταν υπέροχη Ron.''Ερμιόνη διακοπεί, «και δεν, δεν, δεν είναι οι απαντήσεις στις ερωτήσεις σας. Ήταν πολύ ευγενικός.''  
''Yo ... Herms ... Συζητάμε για το ίδιο Snape εδώ;''  
Ron''Ναι, εγώ πιστεύω είμαστε. Μόνο, είμαι μιλάμε για Severus Snape και σας μιλάμε για τον καθηγητή Snape. Μπορούν επίσης να είναι δύο διαφορετικά πρόσωπα.''  
''Γιατί είσαι τόσο ήρεμα πάρετε αυτό το "Mione;''Ron ρωτούν, που ανησυχούν για τον φίλο του.  
Επειδή Ron'',''Η Ερμιόνη είπε,''δεν έχω άλλη επιλογή. Τέλος πάντων, αυτό δεν είναι τίποτα σε σύγκριση με κάποια πράγματα που έχουν συμβεί σε μας. Έχω δει τους ανθρώπους, βασανίζονται, κακοποιούνται και καταραμένος σε θάνατο. Που είδα τον καλύτερό μου φίλοι πεθαίνουν. Είχα να κατέχει μια ομάδα οκτώ νομάρχες μαζί ως μέρος των καθηκόντων του το κεφάλι μου κορίτσι, ενώ εγώ χορτάρι grieving. Είδα τον καθηγητή Snape συνδέομαι με την τελευταία του πνοή, και ξέρετε τι Ron; Έφυγα από τον ίδιο. Θα μπορούσα να έμειναν να τον θεραπεύσει, αλλά εγώ νόμιζα ότι είχε πεθάνει γι 'αυτό άφησε τον! Δεν έχεις ιδέα πόσο ένοχη νιώθω γι 'αυτό. Θα κάνω το σωστό και πάλι. Είναι ένας πολύ ευφυής άνθρωπος, ο οποίος φαίνεται πως είχε το βάρος της αρθεί ο κόσμος εκτός του ώμους τους τελευταίους μήνες και έχει μεταβληθεί σε αυτόν για το καλύτερο. Θα γαλουχήσει ότι Ron. Θα επουλώσει τον αυτή τη φορά, διότι Ron, δεν έχουν μόνο το Υπουργείο να καταστεί αδύνατη για να κάνω κάτι άλλο? Αλλά αισθάνομαι ότι πρέπει. Το ήθος μου να αναγκάζουν τους. Θα τον κάνει να σύνολό πάλι.''  
Πω πω''.''Ron αναπνέουν,''Αλήθεια αισθάνονται έντονα γι 'αυτό δεν είναι;''  
''Ναι Ron. Ναι το πιστεύω.''  
Τέλος πάντων ....'' Τι με όλα τα πακέτα;''  
Ω''. Απλά πράγματα που χρειαζόμουν για να πάρω τις σχολείου. Βιβλία και προμήθειες.''  
''Τι γίνεται με αυτό;''Ron ζήτησε, αποπτέρωση ασημένιο κουτί τυλιγμένο από τη στοίβα.  
''Δεν ξέρω τι είναι αυτό Ron. Δώσετε εδώ, θέλω να το δω.''Ερμιόνη πήρε το πακέτο από τα χέρια του Ron και αργά ανοίξει. Μέσα ήταν τα τρία πιο όμορφα quills είχε δει ποτέ, Peacock τεράστια φτερά, και τρία μπουκάλια με μελάνι, το πιο φέγγων χρυσού και του αργύρου, και ένα μπουκάλι μελάνι charmed να φαίνονται σαν το ουράνιο τόξο. Ερμιόνη αμέσως πήγε στο γραφείο της και απέσυρε πασχαλιά σημείωμα κάρτα. Μαζεύοντας μια νέα γραφή και το μελάνι μπουκάλι ασημί, έγραψε,

Ευχαριστώ Severus για το όμορφο δώρο.  
Σας ευχαριστώ για μια όμορφη μέρα.  
Η Ερμιόνη.

Διέλευση από την πόρτα του δωματίου που εντάχθηκαν στην Gryffindor κοινή αίθουσα, επειδή έβαλε να συλλέγουν χοιρινό από το κλουβί,''Θέλω να δανειστώ τον ίδιο.''Ήταν όλα τα είπε σε μια πολύ προβληματισμένοι Ron, πριν από τη δέσμευση τη σημείωση σε χοιρινά πόδι και να αφήνει τον από το παράθυρο.

Ξαπλωμένη στο κρεβάτι αργότερα εκείνο το βράδυ, Ερμιόνη διακόπηκε από τις σκέψεις της για τις υποκλοπές από το παράθυρο. Η μετακίνηση σε μια καλύτερη πρόσβαση στο πόδι ενθουσιασμένοι πτηνών απέσυρε το επισυναπτόμενο σημείωμα και ας Χοιρινά πετούν από το παράθυρο. Ερμιόνη πήγε πίσω στο κρεβάτι της και άνοιξε το σημείωμα.

Για το δεύτερο πιο ευφυή μάγισσα στη Μεγάλη Βρετανία, ένα δώρο που είναι κατάλληλα για χρήση σας. Χρησιμοποιήστε σωστά.  
Τώρα πάω για ύπνο. Δεν θα εντυπωσιαστεί αν ξοδεύετε το χρόνο σας αγεφύρωτο αύριο το πρωί.  
Τα λέμε στο potions, την ακριβή στιγμή του εννέα. Δεν θα ανεχθούμε βραδύτητα.  
Καληνύχτα και ευχαριστώ για μια όμορφη ημέρα  
Severus.

Ερμιόνη πήγε για ύπνο ευτυχισμένη, νομίζοντας ότι είχε επιτέλους βρεθεί ένας συγγενής πνεύμα σε ΚΑΝΕΝΑ άλλο από την άσχημη potions καθηγητής. Εκείνη χαμογέλασε όπως ύπνος την πήρε στη λήθη.


	3. Chapter 3

Γυρίστε σελίδα για να''τετρακόσιες σαράντα τρεις ... τώρα!''καθηγητής Snape snarled καθώς σάρωσε στο μάθημα, robes billowing πίσω του με πιο δράμα Dumbledore από τα Χριστούγεννα. Advanced potions για το έβδομο έτος. Τουλάχιστον αυτές ήταν οι μαθητές εδώ επειδή ήθελε να γίνει, επειδή δεν έγιναν για να είναι. Ήταν μόνο ένα μικρό κατηγορίας, αλλά ακόμη ενοχλητική. Έχοντας να παρακολουθήσουν Weasley καθίσει δίπλα στην Ερμιόνη κακό λίγο. Φυσικά ήξερε ότι είχαν μόνο είχαν την πρώτη τους μέρα χθες, και που πιθανώς έχουν βρεθεί ακόμη τον τρομακτικό, δεν έχει ακόμα Severus μυαλό της. Ήταν πάρα πολύ έξυπνη και ήταν σε θέση να έχουν πολλές ενδιαφέρουσες συζητήσεις μαζί της σχετικά με ορισμένα μυθιστορήματα και κείμενα αναφοράς που είχαν διαβάσει. Αυτή δεν ήταν λίγο-λίγο το know-it-όλα νόμιζε ότι ήταν. Όλα θα μπορούσαν να κάνουν ήταν ο μετρήσει τις ευλογίες ότι δεν εφοδιάζονται με κακής κάποιος σαν Miss Brown, που φαινόταν να έχει ένα κομμάτι μυαλό για όλα τα πράγματα συνδέονται στενά με το φύλο και την ομορφιά.  
Ω''wow Ερμιόνη, είναι όμορφη, ήταν το βρήκες αυτό από?''Severus στράφηκαν γύρο να δω ένα ντροπαλό, χαμογελαστά Ερμιόνη με Miss Brown, η Patil δίδυμοι Weasley και σε λειτουργία σε όλους την περγαμηνή.  
''Τι συμβαίνει;''Severus ρώτησε απότομα, προκαλώντας τις προσβλητικές φοιτητές να πηδούν πίσω στο κάθισμά τους.  
Λυπούμαστε Καθηγητής'',''μέχρι Lavender μέσω σωληνώσεων,''είναι Ερμιόνη της μελάνης, είναι όμορφη.''  
Severus εξέτασε πάνω στην Ερμιόνη της περγαμηνής και είδα τι σημαίνει Miss Brown. Η Ερμιόνη της σελίδα αυτή καλύπτεται με την γραπτή νοικοκυρεμένα γραφή, με το χρωματικό φάσμα σε όλη την περιδίνηση λόγια. Θα γίνει θετικά το έργο της λάμψη. Είναι ασφαλώς τα άλλα κορίτσια ροζ μελάνι να ντρέπονται, ακόμα και Miss Brown για glittery script εξεταστεί κατά κάμπο της Ερμιόνης. Ερμιόνη εξέτασε ένα Severus, ντροπαλός.  
''Λυπάμαι καθηγητής, δεν ήξερα ότι θα γράψετε έτσι.''  
Πολύ καλά''Miss Granger. Όμως,''είπε Severus, στρέφεται προς τα άλλα κορίτσια,''δεν πρέπει να συζητηθούν κατά τη διάρκεια μου μάθημα. Πέντε σημεία από τον καθένα σας. Και Miss Granger, με δεις μετά το μάθημα.''  
Ερμιόνη blushed σκληρότερα και φαινόταν λίγο ταραγμένη, όπως τα άλλα κορίτσια glowered σε καθηγητή Snape από τις θέσεις τους.

Το υπόλοιπο του μαθήματος πήγε πολύ καλά, και μετά τον καθηγητή Snape απέρριψε την κατηγορία, άκουσε λίγο βήχα που προέρχονται από την Ερμιόνη τη θέση του. Ήταν στάθηκε πίσω της, αναζητούν λίγο νευρικό.  
''Θα ήθελα να με δει ο Sir;''  
Ναι Ερμιόνη''.''  
''Λυπάμαι για τη διακοπή, αλλά πραγματικά δεν ξέρω, θα ήθελα να γράψετε αυτό και είναι τόσο όμορφο και ωραίο να γράψει με αυτό και μόνο εκροών από την πένα μου και σας ευχαριστώ πολύ Severus.''Ερμιόνη σταμάτησε να επιστήσω την ανάσα,''Θα είναι πραγματικά ένα όμορφο δώρο.''  
''Λοιπόν, δεν νομίζεις ότι θα αρέσει πολύ. Αλλά είστε πολύ ευπρόσδεκτη. Θέλω να αισθάνεστε άνετα την παρουσία μου στην Ερμιόνη, μετά από όλα πρέπει να περνούν την υπόλοιπη ζωή μας μαζί. Και γι 'αυτό, ζητώ συγγνώμη. Θα πρέπει να είναι ελεύθεροι να ζουν όπως θέλετε, δεν δεσμεύονται από γέρος.''  
Αλλά Severus'', στο wizarding χρόνια, δεν είστε πραγματικά ότι πολύ μεγαλύτερα από μένα. Τι είναι; Δεκαπέντε χρόνια;''  
Είκοσι''. Όμως ας μην ανησυχεί και πολύ για αυτό. Ξέρεις ότι πρέπει να προετοιμαστούμε για το γάμο σύντομα;''Ερμιόνη nodded,''Πρέπει να έχετε ένα φόρεμα, θα σας αφήσει να διαλέξετε το δικό σας αν θέλετε. Δεν υπάρχει αμφιβολία και τα δικά σας γούστα μου είναι πολύ διαφορετικό, κάτι που θα επιλέξουν θα αισθανθούν άνετα φορώντας πάνω από όλα Ερμιόνη. Δεν πρέπει να είναι στον παραδοσιακό γάμο, αν το στυλ που θα σας κάνει ευτυχισμένο, αλλά ειλικρινά δεν με πειράζει. Είμαι βέβαιος ότι θα δούμε υπέροχη.''  
Ευχαριστώ''.''Ερμιόνη της μάγουλα, άρχισαν να μετατρέπονται σε ροζ και μου χαμογέλασε.  
''Θα πρέπει επίσης να επιλέξει το δαχτυλίδι. Διαλέξτε ό, τι θέλεις. Πηγαίνετε με το ένστικτο του εντέρου αν και Ερμιόνη, δεν επιλέγουν τι πιστεύετε ότι θα με κάνει ευτυχισμένο. Μου αρέσει οτιδήποτε, εφόσον αυτό δεν έχει καρδιά σχήμα αυξήθηκε χαλαζίας στη μέση ενός διαμαντιού επιστρωμένος μπάντα. Βεβαιωθείτε ότι ο πωλητής ξέρει ότι είναι για ένα γάμο, τότε μπορεί να charmed να ταιριάζει απόλυτα. Επίσης θα επιλέξουν το δαχτυλίδι.''  
''Μπορεί ο γάμος θα πραγματοποιηθεί εδώ;''ζήτησε Ερμιόνη  
''Αν θέλετε να είναι, όπου ήταν σκέφτεσαι;''  
''Λοιπόν, νόμιζα ότι το δωμάτιο του απαίτηση για την υπηρεσία και, στη συνέχεια, η μεγάλη αίθουσα για την υποδοχή. Θα υπάρξει υποδοχή δεν θα υπάρχει;''  
''Ναι, φυσικά. Θα μπορούν να έχουν γιορτή του οργανωμένου αν μου αρέσει αυτό. Και το δωμάτιο των απαίτηση θα ήταν τέλεια. Θα μπορούσατε να στείλετε στη Μις Weasley με σχέδια για το πώς θα θέλατε να μελετήσει. Αυτή θα μπορούσε να αλλάξει για σένα, μέχρι να είναι ευχαριστημένοι.''  
Ευχαριστώ Severus''.''Ερμιόνη χαμογέλασε  
''Οχι σε όλα. Ω, και από τον τρόπο με τον οποίο, όπως είπε ...'' Severus Ερμιόνη γίνεται να αποχωρήσει από την αίθουσα  
Ναι'';''ότι έφερε κοντά.  
Charge''όλες τις αγορές το λογαριασμό μου. Χρήματα δεν αντικείμενο.''  
Αλλά''...'' Ερμιόνη άρχισε  
''Δεν buts. Είμαι σοβαρά. Αν δείτε ένα φόρεμα που θα θέλατε και κοστίζει τρεις χιλιάδες galleons, τότε το αγοράσουν.''  
''Δεν μπορείτε να είμαστε σοβαροί!''  
Ω''αλλά είμαι.''Severus smirked. ''Είτε σας αρέσει είτε δεν, αυτή είναι η μέρα σου και θέλω να το απολαύσετε. Ακόμα και αν είστε αναγκασμένοι να παντρευτεί σας κατά βούληση.''  
''Ευχαριστώ πολύ. Είστε τόσο γενναιόδωροι.''

Γλυκό''Merlin Ερμιόνη! Πραγματικά το είπε αυτό;''Τζίνυ ζήτησε από όλη την Ερμιόνη ματάκια ως πάγια στον καναπέ δίπλα της. Τα κορίτσια είχαν επιστρέψει στην Ερμιόνη της επιμελητήρια μιλάμε για το περιστατικό που potions.  
''Ναι! Αυτό ήθελε, που ισοδυναμεί με περίπου δεκαπέντε χιλιάδες muggle λίρες Gins!''  
''Και είστε λέει την αλήθεια όταν λέτε ότι δεν είναι μια παλιά νυχτερίδα;''  
Είμαι''. Είναι πραγματικά πολύ ωραία.''  
''Μπορώ να δω αυτό το «εκπληκτικό μελάνι», τότε;''Τζίνυ ζήτησε, αναρωτιούνται για το δώρο Severus είχε δώσει πριν από την ημέρα της.

''Ουάου, charmed μελάνι. Έξυπνη πράγματα. Είναι πανέμορφη, εννοώ, εγώ προσωπικά δεν θα ήταν πάνω από το φεγγάρι για να το αποκτήσουν, αλλά σας βολεύει προς τα κάτω στο έδαφος. Τώρα μπορείτε να κωδικό χρώματος πράγματα για την καρδιά σας περιεχόμενο.''Ερμιόνη χαμογέλασε όπως Τζίνυ έδωσαν μία αγκαλιά,''ελπίζω πραγματικά είσαι τόσο ωραία και για αυτό σας φαίνεται.''  
''Είμαι Τζιν. Είναι σαν να είναι ένα διαφορετικό πρόσωπο γύρω μου. Και δεν έχω κανένα πρόβλημα να τον.''  
'' 'Mione, είστε θα πρέπει να σε τραχύνω του σε δύο εβδομάδες! Χρειάζεσαι περισσότερο από απλώς, «δεν φύλαξη 'αυτόν για να το ξεπεράσουμε αυτό.''  
Λοιπόν''Είναι πραγματικά πολύ ελκυστική, εννοώ ... όταν χαμόγελα.''Ερμιόνη μετατραπεί αυτή η εισαγωγή με το πορφυρός  
''Πολύ ελκυστικά; Έχετε χάσει το μυαλό σου κορίτσι;''  
''Οχι, εννοώ είναι απλώς ...''  
''Είναι καταραμένο ζεστό!''Τζίνυ διακοπεί, τότε γρήγορα slapped το χέρι της πάνω από το στόμα της. ''Δεν είπα ότι,''ότι μέσω της ψιθύρισε γρήγορα δάχτυλα,''δεν είπα ότι, δεν είπα ότι, I. ..''  
Η Ερμιόνη ήταν το γέλιο,''Φοβάμαι το κάνατε Τζίνυ φίλτατος! Σταματήστε ντροπαλό, ξέρω τώρα τι νομίζετε. Νομίζεις ότι η «παλαιά λιπαρότητα νυχτερίδα" όπως λέτε αυτόν, ή «την αρραβωνιαστικιά μου», όπως Καλώ τον ίδιο, είναι ... με δικά σας λόγια, δεν δικό μου, «καταραμένο ζεστό». ''Ερμιόνη ζωικό άλευρο και πάλι.  
''Θέλω να γυρίσω στην κοινή αίθουσα για ERM ... ημιτελή σπίτι και μ ... ύπνο ή κάτι τέτοιο.''Τζίνυ είπε σε ένα σάστισμα που σηκώθηκε από τον καναπέ του και κατευθύνθηκε προς την πόρτα. Η Ερμιόνη δεν προσπάθησε να την σταματήσει. Είχε πολύ χρειάζεται ύπνο για να καλύψουν τη διαφορά.  
Καληνύχτα''Tζίvι!''Είπε ζωηρά όπως άνοιξε την πόρτα για την φίλη.  
Ουμμ ναι''.''Τζίνυ είπε, και με το ότι, εκείνη είχε φύγει.  
Ερμιόνη χαμογέλασε όπως η ίδια πήγε να αλλάξει, «ώρα για ύπνο 'ότι πίστευα.

Η κουκουβάγια μειώθηκε η επιστολή για την Ερμιόνη της πλάκας κατά τη διάρκεια του πρωινού το επόμενο πρωί. Ερμιόνη καταθέσει το πρόποση και άνοιξε γρήγορα.

Η Ερμιόνη,  
Θα ήσασταν μαζί μου για δείπνο απόψε στο τέταρτα μου;  
Θα ήταν χαρά μου αν θα  
Έξι η ώρα στο γραφείο μου  
Severus

Ερμιόνη κλειδωμένα τα μάτια με την potions καθηγητή, μέχρι το Σάββατο στα κεντρικά πίνακα. Αυτή χαμογέλασε και nodded, Severus έδωσε απότομο νεύμα πίσω σε εκείνη, αλλά δεν το χαμόγελο.  
''Τι είναι εκείνο Ερμιόνη;''ζήτησε Lavender  
Ω τίποτα δεν''.''Ερμιόνη απάντησε, πτυσσόμενα βιαστικά την επιστολή μακριά, και εξέρχονται από το Great Hall γρήγορα. Ήταν μια δύσκολη γι 'αυτήν να της δείξω ότι τα πράγματα φίλους Πήρε από τον καθηγητή Snape, ήταν ιδιωτικά πράγματα. Τα πράγματα άλλων φοιτητών δεν θα πρέπει να δούμε. Severus Ερμιόνη κατανοητό ότι θέλει να κρατήσει μέχρι την εμφάνιση στο ψυχρό μέτωπο των φοιτητών, αλλά θέλησε Ερμιόνη που είχε δώσει την τουλάχιστον ένα χαζό χαμόγελο.

Severus άνοιξε την πόρτα στην Ερμιόνη ακριβώς έξι. Δεν είχε καμία αμφιβολία ότι η νεαρή μάγισσα θα είναι στην ώρα, και με χαρά ότι ο πρόβλεψη ήταν σωστή, αυτός χαμογέλασε καθώς εισήλθε στην αίθουσα και ζήτησε συγγνώμη,''λυπάμαι που δεν σας γνωρίσω νωρίτερα. Πρέπει να είμαι προσεκτικός αν και Ερμιόνη. Μπορείτε φαινόταν πολύ αναστατωμένος.''  
''Οχι, δεν, δεν είναι ότι Severus.''Ερμιόνη όπως η ίδια είπε σε ενισχυθεί το γραφείο του,''είναι απλώς ενοχλητικό ότι όλοι οι φίλοι μου είναι τόσο περίεργος γι 'αυτό όλα. Δεν θέλω να είναι ένα φρικιό δείτε.''  
''Καταλαβαίνω Ερμιόνη και θα κάνω οτιδήποτε για να εξασφαλίσει ότι είστε σε θεραπεία με τη σημαντική σεβασμό που σας αξίζει, τώρα σειρά μου. Θα ήθελα να σας δείξω την ακολουθία για τη μείωση του πτέρυγες να μου ιδιωτικού δωμάτια.''  
''Είσαι σίγουρος;''Ερμιόνη ρώτησε,''εννοώ ... Είναι απλώς, από όπου και αν είστε δωμάτια, είστε ιδιωτικό τομέα.''  
''Και θα ήθελα να έχει λίγο χρόνο να συνηθίσουν σε αυτά. Θα σας δείξω τι έχω κάνει για σας. Θέλω να αισθάνονται ευτυχείς όταν έχουμε να ζήσουν μαζί.''

Severus περπάτησαν μέσα από το γραφείο του μέχρι που ήταν πίσω από το γραφείο του, στη συνέχεια στράφηκαν προς Ερμιόνη. Τώρα'', ο κωδικός πρόσβασης για το γραφείο μου είναι''Antipodean''. Κατά την προσπάθειά σας να εισέλθει, εάν η πτέρυγες δεν πέφτουν αμέσως, δεν εισέρχονται. Θα μπορούν να έχουν μια συνάντηση και να αυξηθεί η πτέρυγες. Απλά αντί αλυσιδωτές. Καταλαβαίνετε; μέχρι σήμερα;''  
''Ναι''-Χμμ  
''Όταν είσαστε εδώ, ακουμπήστε τη σπονδυλική στήλη αυτού του βιβλίου,''Severus είπε, δείχνοντας να «Χόγκουαρτς, μια Ιστορία»,''τέσσερις φορές, το βιβλίο θα μετατραπεί σε χειρίζονται.''Σίγουροι, τα ραγισμένα του δέρματος το βιβλίο μετατρέπεται σε gleaming ασημένια λαβή. Μπορείτε να''τότε αφήστε τον εαυτό σας in. μια ακόμη φορά, αν αυτή η πόρτα είναι κλειδωμένη, είναι αλυσιδωτές και θα έρθω να σας in.''Ερμιόνη nodded και χαμογέλασε σε Severus,''Τώρα προσπάθειά σας.''  
Ερμιόνη αμέσως έκανε την πτέρυγες πτώση στις εισόδους με επόμενο να μην προσπάθεια. Αυτός είναι ο λόγος για τον Severus άρεσε, μετά από όλα. Η προσοχή στη λεπτομέρεια, τον τρόπο με τον παρακολουθούσα Severus' ακριβής ραβδί κινήσεων και αντιγραφή τους ακριβώς. Μόλις εντός της περιοχής του ιδιωτικού τρίμηνα, σκηνοθέτησε Ερμιόνη να τον ακολουθήσουν, όπως έκανε ο τρόπος του που ζουν στην περιοχή.  
Τώρα αυτό'',''είπε Severus, gesturing στο χώρο γύρω του,''είναι η κύρια περιοχή διαβίωσης. Είστε ευπρόσδεκτοι να έρθουν εδώ για να χαλαρώσετε οποιαδήποτε στιγμή. Είμαι βέβαιος, ότι πρέπει να είναι κοντά στο άγχος τους φίλους σας, όταν θέλετε πραγματικά φορά μόνο. Αυτό είναι το ιερό και είστε ευπρόσδεκτοι να τα μοιραστεί μαζί μου. Μπορείτε να δανειστεί κάθε βιβλίο μου που θέλετε, όσο και αν το δει μετά από αυτό, το οποίο ... κρίνουμε από την κατάσταση της potions βιβλία σας, θα σας.''Ερμιόνη εξέτασε την άκρη του δωματίου για να δείτε δύο τεράστια overstuffed πολυθρόνες συνοδευτικά ένα μεγάλο τζάκι. Το σύνολο του τοιχώματος πληρωθεί ήταν καλυμμένο με χαρτιά. Αλλά υπήρχε μια κενή περιοχή,  
Severus'';''Ερμιόνη ρώτησε,''Γιατί είναι εκείνες ράφια άδειο όταν οι άλλοι είναι τόσο πλήρης;''  
Ah Severus ...''''είπε,''Λοιπόν, αυτά είναι για τα βιβλία σας, όταν μετακινείτε in. Δεν χρειάζεται να τα χρησιμοποιούν, αλλά εγώ νόμιζα ότι είχε ξεκινήσει με καλύτερες προετοιμασίες για την άφιξή σας.'' Ερμιόνη μάτια αναμμένα μέχρι και μου χαμογέλασε όπως Severus συνέχισε,''θα έχουν απεριόριστη χρήση του σε όλες τις εγκαταστάσεις μου. Απλά φροντίστε να κλειδώσω την πόρτα, αν χρησιμοποιείτε την τουαλέτα. Ah ...'' είπε, περπατώντας πάνω σε μια μεγάλη πίσω πόρτα,''αυτό, είναι το δωμάτιό σου. Αν και θα πρέπει να μοιραστούν ένα κρεβάτι τις περισσότερες φορές, μπορείτε να κοιμηθείτε εδώ αν χρειάζεστε χρόνο και μόνο. Επίσης, θα σας πάρει μακριά από τους φίλους σας. Όπως υπέροχη και είμαι σίγουρος ότι αν είναι, δεν ξέρουν πώς να φτάσουμε σε σας εδώ. Μπορείτε να βρείτε κάποια ειρήνη και ησυχία.''Severus αποσύρθηκε από το δρόμο της ανοικτής πόρτας Ερμιόνη αφήνουμε περάσετε τον τρόπο για την in. Ήταν χαιρετίστηκε από τον παραβλέπεται το πιο όμορφο δωμάτιο που είχε δει ποτέ. Ήταν μικρή, ακόμα άνετα. Είχε ένα διπλό κρεβάτι, με βαθύ βιολετί καλύπτει. Είχε τέσσερα, μεγάλο δρύινο αφίσες που οδηγούν μέχρι το ανώτατο όριο, και γύρω τους πληγή ήταν μικροσκοπικό λίγο τα φώτα, τόσο μικρή που twinkled σαν τα αστέρια στον ουρανό νύχτας. Το δάπεδο ήταν καλύπτονται στο παχύ χαλί Ερμιόνη είχε ποτέ ανήλθε σε στη ζωή της, και σε έναν μικρό καναπέ στη γωνία του δωματίου ήταν αυτό που φαινόταν σαν εκατοντάδες ασημί και μωβ μαξιλάρια σε διαφορετικά σημεία της, τον καναπέ που κρύβονται από τα μάτια μας. Υπήρξε μια μικρή, άδειο ράφι από τον καναπέ, και ένα μεγάλο καθρέφτη που συνδέονται με τον τοίχο. Υπήρχε μια άλλη πόρτα δίπλα στην είσοδο που οδήγησε σε μια τεράστια απόσταση με τα πόδια στην ντουλάπα.  
''Αν δεν αρέσει, μπορείτε να στολίζω πάλι. Λυπάμαι Και αυτό είναι μόνο μικρές, αλλά προσπάθησα να κάνω απολύτως άνετα.''  
Η''...'' Ερμιόνη άρχισε χωρίς διακοπή,''Είναι όμορφο.''Εκείνη περπατούσε πίσω στο Severus, και αργά, διστακτικά, αγωνίστηκε για να δώσει tip toe μάγουλο ένα μικροσκοπικό φιλί. ''Σ 'ευχαριστώ πολύ''  
Severus χαμογέλασε προβλέπονται σε Ερμιόνη, που εξετάζει την κατσαρός μάζα των μαλλιών, την άψογα και καθαρά ρούχα,''Έλα,'' είπε ήσυχα,''ας φάνε.''


End file.
